


A Happy Ending

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flowers, Glitter, Horses, Jesus - Freeform, Ocean, Other, Rainbow, Unicorns, what happens with armin, what i think SHOULD happen with armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is dead...or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know

Eren watched as the piece of fabric got lifted off his best friends face exposing his badly burnt skin. He fell to the ground and a broken sob came out of his mouth almost instantly. They were supposed to see the ocean together, This wasn’t meant to happen. Eren felt a Hand on his shoulder and he turned his head, A horse was standing behind him, “Ares you okay Erens?” Eren looked back at horse tears still going down his face. “I knowses what it is like losing your bestest friend.” All of a sudden A bright Light came down from the sky and They saw the holyest of all spirits...Freckled Jesus was here. “MARCOS!” horse ran forward and Hugged Marco. Marco stepped forward “This is no time for tears horse.” Marco walked forward determined and put his hands on Armin and closed his eyes. 

Rainbow lights when everywhere and they were so bright Eren and horse Had to close their eyes. When they opened them again everything was coloured in sparkles and rainbows and flowers. Marco stood away and Armin sat up...But he had a unicorn head. Horse looked at Eren and screamed Eren looked in the mirror and gasped. HE HAD A UNICORN HEAD TOO. Armin jumped off the table and ran over to Eren. “EREN.” He ran and Eren and jumped in his arms. “ARMIN YOU’RE ALIVE?” Horse fell back and landed on a patch of flowers. Marco walked forward and crashed down the wall, Outside was a Beautiful beach with flowers everywhere. Eren and Armin walked out to see everyone waiting for them, They ran out to them and everyone held hands skipping off into the beach. And the unicorns lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...or you're welcome


End file.
